


House's Binoculars

by sharp2799



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/pseuds/sharp2799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles but one story. House has binoculars in his living room. Why? Well, this is one answer. House/Cameron. Rated M just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House's Binoculars

**Author's Note:**

> Three drabbles that got posted as comment fic inside my LJ mini post showing off his binoculars. Thanks to athousandsmiles, ladyofshalott06, and meltzner for the prompts!

  


Cameron smiled as she slowly peeled off her shirt and let her bra slip to the floor. She wondered how much longer it would be before House realized she knew he was watching her through the window with his binoculars. It had come as a shock the first time, her body flushing red with embarrassment, but now she reveled in it, giving him a show. Cameron arched her back and stretched, then hooked her thumbs into her panties and wiggled her hips to help the lacy fabric slide down.

Maybe tomorrow.

~ ~ ~

"C'mon, House," said Chase, grinning. "What's the binoculars for?"

"Bird watching."

"Right." Foreman turned to Chase. "Told you he couldn't tell the truth. Pay up."

"Fine," House said quickly. "If you must know, I'm using them to watch Cameron undress in her apartment." He got the expected eye rolls from Foreman and Chase but when he looked at Cameron, all he saw was a small, knowing grin gracing her lips, and he froze.

_She knew._

~ ~ ~

House tilted the binoculars slowly, catching the curve of her back and down over the bare lace of her thong. He watched her fingers curl in the strings and pull the side ties. The lace opened and fluttered to the floor but he kept his eyes on the real show, his mouth watering.

Cameron turned, completely naked, and crooked a finger, beckoning to him. He smiled and put down the binoculars before approaching the bed.


End file.
